


Marked

by DaturaMoon



Series: Other Pedro Pascal Characters [12]
Category: Liam (Nikita) - Fandom, Nikita - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Liam (Nikita) - Freeform, Pedro Pascal Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: How could I not? Look at him! Just a little drabble for now since I have lots of work this month.Warnings: none I think, mentions of sex from the night before
Relationships: Liam / Female Reader
Series: Other Pedro Pascal Characters [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013037
Kudos: 4





	Marked

Liam was precise. He had to be for what he did. The state of his apartment came as no surprise, it was spotless and he only had what he needed.   
You started sleeping with him after he walked into your bar one night. That was a year ago. Now, whenever he was in town, he ended up in your bed, or you in his. For Liam, it was usually some nice clean hotel but this was the first time you’ve seen his place.  
The drinks flowed heavy last night and Liams stamina kept you up until 4 am. When the sun came up, you were fast asleep as Liam started his day.   
You’ve been doing this for long enough now, you no longer had the desire to leave under the cover of night. Nor did Liam.   
You weren’t exactly sure what was happening between the both of you, Liam was far from the type to express his feelings, so you suppressed your own suspicions and reminded yourself to enjoy it for what it was.

...

When you wake, you find Liam in the kitchen wearing only a towel as he cleans a weapon. His dark eyes jump up to meet yours and you spot the tiniest shadow of a grin on his lips.   
“Mornin.” You say, your voice strained from last nights activities.   
“Afternoon.” He raises a brow and your body awakens instantly. Damn, all he had to do was look at you, like that.  
Liam drops his head, getting back to work. You walk past him toward the fridge and feel a wack on your ass, over the tshirt.   
After grabbing some coffee, which he already made, you sit on the other side of the table and notice the four scratch marks across his rib cage.  
“What are you grinning at?” He asked, you didn’t even realize you were.   
Putting the cup down, you reach over and brush the scratches with your nails.   
“Looks like I marked you.”   
That devious grin returns to his lips and a late breakfast is no longer on your mind, it could wait. All you want is him.


End file.
